


Private Dancer

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-30
Updated: 2002-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser gets a treat





	Private Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Private Dancer

## Private Dancer

by Callie

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/callinuk

Disclaimer: Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

"A dance never seems too long when you have the right partner" 

Their small apartment was in darkness - taking off his stetson Fraser reached to turn on the lights immediately worried. He knew that Ray was home - the GTO was parked in its usual space. 

"Don't," Ray's voice said from somewhere within the dimness. "Leave the lights off." 

"Ray," Fraser asked confused and worried at the same time. "Has something happened? Are you alright?" 

"No and yeah," Ray whispered from somewhere to his right. "Just thought my Mountie deserved a treat." 

"Ahhh, I see," Fraser laughed relieved. "What sort of treat have you in mind?" 

"That would be kinda telling," Ray whispered, his voice low. "Come in. Close your eyes. And take off your tunic and boots." 

"Ray," Fraser protested, a whine creeping into his voice. 

"I thought that Mounties always did what they were told," Ray teased. "So close your eyes," he repeated. "And off with the tunic and boots." Fraser could hear Ray moving around the room as he started to remove his serge. 

"Mounties are very well behaved," Fraser replied primly as he moved into the living room. He carefully lay his serge over the back of the sofa. "But not all Mounties are lucky enough to have a sexy Chicago detective first grade in their life," he bent down to untie his boots. "I think you've become a bad influence on me," Fraser teased as he removed his boots putting them to one side. With a smile, he closed his eyes standing patiently. 

Ray chuckled lightly. "OK. Stand absolutely still. Just where you are. And I will give you your treat." 

Fraser cocked his head to one side as he heard the click of the cd player. A soft sensual melody filled the apartment. Fraser jerked his head to one side as he heard Ray move to his left. Straining his ears, Fraser heard the sound of a match striking. "You can open your eyes now," Ray whispered. 

Opening his eyes, Fraser looked around their apartment. It was bathed in an eerie light from the row of candles that had been positioned along the kitchen counter. He couldn't help being mesmerised by the yellow flames as they flickered casting shadows up and down the walls and ceiling of their apartment. A movement to his right tore his gaze from his study of the candles. 

Fraser drew in a sharp breath - Ray looked beautiful. Standing in front of him, just out of reach, Ray was dressed completely in black. The colour accentuated the paleness of Ray's skin while the yellow glow of the candlelight muted the sharp angles of his face softening them and soothing away the pressures of the day. Fraser couldn't help wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue as he looked Ray up and down memorising every detail from the black silk shirt tucked neatly into black dress slacks down to the bare feet and up again to the blonde spikes which seemed to gleam in the soft light. Fraser sighed to himself offering up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was responsible for bringing Ray into his lonely life knowing with a deep certainty that he would never be lonely again. He smiled at Ray. 

"You like?" Ray smiled back, his blue eyes glinting mischievously. 

Fraser grinned widely. "I like very much," he stepped forwards reaching towards Ray, desperate to touch. 

Ray jumped back with a cheeky grin. "Ahhh Ahhh," he waggled a finger at Fraser. "Hands off the goods." He smirked at the disappointed look on Fraser's face. "You can touch later," he breathed huskily. 

"Dance for me," Fraser whispered, instinctively knowing that was what Ray had planned for him as a treat. 

Ray shot Fraser a surprised look at his perception. "Mind reader," he grinned. 

"The music gave you away," Fraser cocked his head towards the cd player. 

"Freak," Ray pointed the remote control at the cd player turning the volume up slightly. 

"Barbara Streisand?" Fraser raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Not your usual choice for dancing." 

"You've become a bad influence on me," Ray teased slinging the remote control onto the sofa. 

Swaying his hips in time to the soft music, Ray advanced towards Fraser slowly, his arms raised high above his head. Fraser watched as Ray seemed to interpret the music with his whole body, right from the tips of his long fingers to his hips to his bare feet. Ray's every movement was sensual and inviting, his eyes never leaving Fraser's. A small smile played on his lips as he circled around Fraser, just out of reach. Dropping his arms to his sides, he rolled his shoulders in time with the rhythm of the music turning himself round and round as he continued to circle Fraser. 

Fraser stood silently watching Ray's every move as he danced to the soft music, his movements fluid and graceful. Fraser couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from Ray, and his neck was beginning to ache from trying to look at Ray as he moved behind him. Fraser licked his lips as Ray danced closer and closer until he could smell the uniqueness that was his Ray. Fraser moved slightly, not being able to stand the sensual overload any longer, wanting to reach out and touch. Ray dodged out of his reach. "Ray," Fraser whimpered in protest. 

Ray chuckled as he moved closer nudging Fraser's hip with his own. "Ssshh," he whispered near to Fraser's ear. "Stand still." Ray blew on Fraser's neck getting a shiver as a reply. Humming the music to himself and eyes closed, Ray continued to move around Fraser slowly, his lithe body just brushing past teasing Fraser with light caresses. Fraser whimpered again as Ray tormented him with feather light kisses on his shoulder and neck. 

"Ray," Fraser protested again trying to twist head to see Ray. 

"Love you," Ray breathed as he circled behind Fraser. "Need you," he leaned forward swiping his tongue up the tendons in Fraser's neck. "Want you," he kissed Fraser's shoulder. 

Before Fraser could protest again, Ray drew to a halt in front of Fraser. With a smile, he lifted his arms putting them around Fraser's neck. "Do you know what?" he said with a quick kiss to Fraser's lips as he swayed his hips gently leading Fraser in a stationary dance. Dropping his hands, Ray guided Fraser's hands to his hips, positioning them firmly. 

"No," Fraser smiled slightly before returning the kiss. "I have absolutely no idea. What?" Ray leaned forward with a smile. Rocking on the spot, they bumped their bodies against one another as they lost themselves in a sensual kiss. 

Ray drew back grinning at Fraser. "A dance never seems too long when you have the right partner." 

"Ahhh," Fraser murmured as he rubbed his hands over Ray's hips pressing his body even closer. "I see." 

"Read that on Frannie's desk calendar today," Ray admitted blushing slightly. "Made me think of you and me." 

"Romantic," Fraser accused with a smile. "But," he leaned forward kissing Ray again. "I intend to dance with you for the rest of my life." 

"Me too," Ray whispered flushing slightly. Smiling he looked into Fraser's eyes. "Do you want the rest of your treat?" Ray asked. 

"There's more?" Fraser teased. 

"Oh yeah," Ray replied, his voice husky with desire. "This way," he took hold of Fraser's hand to lead him into their bedroom. 

Fraser pulled on Ray's arm stopping him - he leant back blowing out each of the candles that were positioned on the kitchen counter. "We don't want to risk the candles burning down and starting a fire," Fraser said grinning at the exasperated look on Ray's face. 

Ray tugged on Fraser's hand impatiently."No suppose not," he lowered his voice pulling at Fraser's hand again. "But pitter patter because I got plans to start a fire all of our own." 

With a grin, Ray tugged Fraser into their bedroom closing the door behind them. Before he could do anything, Fraser had drawn him close into his arms kissing him hungrily. He thrust his tongue at Ray's mouth impatiently requesting entry as he ground his arousal against Ray's groin. 

Ray pulled back slightly. "Patience," he giggled. 

"I have been patient," Fraser protested with a smile. "Very patient." He lowered his voice waggling his eyebrows at Ray. "And now I want my treat," he smirked before gently forcing his tongue into Ray's mouth. Ray moaned as Fraser began to lick and suck at his tongue. His hands starting to undo Ray's shirt buttons as he deepened the kiss. Breathless, Fraser pulled back slightly. "Naked now," he murmured. 

"Oh God," Ray moaned as Fraser began to rub his arousal against his hip. Still kissing, they managed to undress each other without falling over. Their clothes were thrown into untidy heaps on the floor until they stood naked, their hands caressing each other's skin. As one, they fell onto the bed in a tangle of arms, legs and lips. They rolled over kissing and caressing as they explored the now familiar territory of each other's body. 

"You are so beautiful," Fraser murmured as he rolled them until they lay facing one another. "And I love you," he ran his fingers lightly up and down Ray's arm causing Ray to shiver in anticipation. 

"Love you too," Ray breathed leaning forward to claim Fraser's lips. Dropping his hand between their bodies, he grasped Fraser's penis. "Want this inside me," he whispered. "Want to feel you." 

"Oh Ray," Fraser sighed as he jerked his penis in Ray's hand. 

Ray leaned forward capturing Fraser's lips again as he rubbed his fingers up and down Fraser's cock squeezing and stroking eliciting small murmurs of pleasure from Fraser, who was busily running his hands up and down Ray's back. Fraser whimpered as Ray released his lips and cock. With a smile, Ray pushed and manoeuvred until Fraser was in a half sitting position, pillows propped behind his back. 

Grinning seductively, Ray straddled Fraser's legs settling himself on the firm thighs. Leaning forward, he licked at the tendons in Fraser's neck nibbling his way down the offered neck to the shoulder blade where he sucked hard making a red mark. He flicked his tongue out, lapping at the redness soothingly. 

Fraser moaned softly, his hands caressing Ray's thighs gently - one finger teased the side of his cock as Fraser stroked lightly. Ray continued to lick his way down Fraser's body towards his nipples. As he swirled his tongue around each nipple in turn, Ray stole a look up at Fraser's face. The tip of Fraser's tongue poked out from his lips, his face was flushed with arousal and his back arched against the pillows with every swipe of Ray's tongue to his body. Ray thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Releasing Fraser's nipples, Ray made his way back up Fraser's body towards his mouth. Their tongues tangled in desire as they melted into another kiss. Rocking slowly they slid their cocks against each other delighting in the friction of hardness against hardness. 

Ray drew back from the kiss. "Now for your treat," he whispered in Fraser's ear. Fraser watched as Ray reached down grasping his penis in his hand. He closed his eyes again at the sensation. Ray squeezed gently making Fraser growl in the back of his throat. 

Shifting again, Ray lifted himself up as he guided Fraser's penis towards his ass. Rubbing the sensitive tip against his opening several times, Ray teased both himself and Fraser. They both groaned at the wonderful sensation. 

Fraser levered himself up, spreading his legs slightly, as he drew Ray towards him. "Need to be inside you. Need to come in you," he sighed as he began to lick at Ray's neck. "Now." 

Ray closed his eyes at the request offering Fraser more of his neck. "Now," he whispered back as Fraser sucked on his neck hard, marking him. With a deep sigh, Ray sat back impaling himself on Fraser's penis. 

Releasing Ray's neck, Fraser grunted with satisfaction as his cock entered Ray's body. Holding onto Ray's waist, he carefully pushed his cock into Ray's body until he was completely surrounded by Ray's warmth. With his lips slightly parted in rapture, Ray began to move himself up and down on Fraser's hardness, his hands grasping Fraser's shoulders for balance. 

They quickly set a rhythm as they whispered words of affection and love to each other, drowning in the sensual feeling of being united, their bodies connecting intimately as Fraser's cock filled Ray. They leaned towards each other slightly capturing one another's lips in hunger filled kisses. 

Fraser could feel Ray's arousal between their bodies - releasing one hand from Ray's waist he reached between their sweat soaked bodies stroking at the hard cock as he continued to thrust up into Ray's body until his balls connected with Ray's ass. 

Fraser squeezed Ray's cock hard rubbing his finger over the leaking tip. "Oh Ben," Ray breathed as he closed his eyes clenching his ass muscles around Fraser's cock. Fraser squeaked in ecstasy propelling his hips upwards driving his cock further into Ray's body. 

Kissing and somehow managing to hold each other, they moved as one. Fraser pumped Ray's penis as Ray moved up and down on his cock. Between kisses, they murmured at each other moaning in unison as their need became more and more urgent. Their movements became frantic and jerky as they moved towards their release. 

Ray wiggled his hips slightly; with a loud moan Fraser rammed his tongue into Ray's mouth sucking at his tongue as he thrust hard up into Ray's ass. Gripping one of Ray's hips tightly, Fraser cried out as he thrust again. He felt his penis pulse over and over as he shot his semen deep into Ray's waiting body. 

Ray answered Fraser's groan with one of his own as he felt Fraser's penis throb inside him. He felt a warmth shoot within him, filling him. "Ben," he moaned as his orgasm began to build, overtaking him. Fraser squeezed him again, and he released his semen in a several bursts over Fraser's hand, their thighs, chests and bellies. 

They kissed hungrily, hands and lips caressing the other's skin as they savoured the final throes of their climax. Finally spent, Ray collapsed against Fraser, who had sunk back into the pillows breathing hard. 

Panting they grinned at each other. Reluctantly Ray shifted, carefully removing Fraser's penis from his body. Reaching down, Ray grabbed Fraser's henley and cleaned them up quickly before throwing it back to the floor. With a contented sigh, Fraser rolled them into a spoons position, Ray's back to his chest. Tugging the comforter over them, he slung his arm over Ray's waist possessively. Ray murmured as he took Fraser's hand in his squeezing slightly. 

"Ray," Fraser murmured. "Thank you kindly for the treat." 

"You're welcome," Ray teased squeezing Fraser's hand again. 

"I am so lucky," Fraser muttered. "To have my own private dancer." Ray chuckled as he snuggled back into Fraser's warmth. 

"Ray," Fraser nuzzled at the back of Ray's neck. 

"Mmm," Ray sighed drowsily. 

"Can I be your private dancer tomorrow night?" Fraser asked. 

Ray wriggled, turning in Fraser's arms to face him. "But you move like a block of wood," he teased running his fingers down Fraser's face in a soft caress. 

"Ahhhh," Fraser smirked as he kissed at Ray's fingers. "But with you as my partner, I have toes that twinkle." He waggled his eye brows at Ray pulling him closer into his warmth. 

"You are such a freak," Ray giggled affectionately as he leaned forwards to kiss Fraser. "But I love you anyway," he kissed Fraser again. "Very much." 

"I love you too," Fraser replied with a smile as he entwined his legs around Ray's. He closed his eyes sleepily. 

"Twinkle toes," Ray giggled again as he snuggled even closer to Fraser's body listening to the sounds of soft breathing as Fraser descended into sleep. Ray closed his eyes with a smile. 

**THE END**

Views to: 

* * *

End Private Dancer by Callie:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
